


[Fanart] Skam Elves

by Crazyheart, hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drawing, Elf Isak, Fanart, Gen, My First Fanart, Pencil, an idea for a fic in my drawer, skam doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/Crazyheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: I want to make a series for the fanart I have made for Skam, so here's my very first doodle collection!And first out were some Skam elves, lol.These images are my first attempts to draw or paint anything Skam related, from a fic Idea I have kinda abandoned. That is, I have thousands of words written, lying in the drawer. We'll see if I will ever finish that, it grew too much. Anyway, as you can see these elves have pointy ears but also larger eyes than humans often have.I drew them 30.08.17.





	[Fanart] Skam Elves

First out is elf Isak: 

 [](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hjertetssunnegalskap1#)

Elf Jonas:

 [](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hjertetssunnegalskap1#)

Elf Eva:

  [](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hjertetssunnegalskap1#)

Elf Even:

Elf Chris:

Elf Noora:

 Finally, here's a (sloppy) attempt at younger elf Isak.  

 [](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hjertetssunnegalskap1#)

 

 

  

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
